ryan036_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trald Incident of 1968
I...I am the son of Terrence Harzon. He was one of the people who encounter the creature, Trald, back in 1968. He told me the story many times. He was one of two survivors from the six people who were there. They are both dead today. I will write this from my dad's perspective. Back in 1966, me and some friends had an idea to study animal behaviors. One of them, Ted, really liked stories about the Loch Ness Monster and other mythical creatures. It wasn't until 1967 until we actually had a full idea of what we were going to do. This was the time when the famous Bigfoot sighting was filmed. Ted really wanted to do a similar thing and record a sighting of a mythical creature. Barry, who was another person who was there, got his camera and went to the woods with me, Ted, and another friend called Chad. We didn't find anything and nothing happened for months. Ted wanted to go to Brew Forest and look there for a creature. On December 8th, 1968, me, Ted, Barry, Chad, Gregory, and Jack went to Brew Forest with a camera and large coats. It was freezing cold. "Ted..." said Jack "can we go back? It's in the negatives!" I was bored while waiting and kicking trees. Barry grabbed something from his bag and put it on the floor. It was so dark that I couldn't see it. I asked what it was. "I have a bear trap to catch a creature." he told me. Gregory must've been bored as well because he started to sing. Trald is coming for you! You better run! He will get 'cha! He will kill ya! "Are you okay?" Ted asked him. Gregory just started walking into the darkness. Chad ran after him. We were all confused because we had never heard of a Trawlud. That's what it sounded like. We suddenly heard a loud screech. It was Chad. He always overreacts to everything. He would scream way too much. Chad came running to where we were. He grabbed onto my shirt and went to his knees. He told us that Gregory tried to kill him. "He had a knife" he said "He was whispering 'Trald is our lord and savior! Help him by being a sacrifice' he kept repeating that." Gregory came out of the dark while smiling. He had a knife in his hand. He ran at us gripping the knife really tight. We all jumped out of the way....except Jack. Gregory stabbed Jack in the stomach and Jack fell to the ground. He yelled that we should run. We ran and we heard a loud crunch noise. I turned and saw Gregory with his leg in the bear trap. Chad walked over to him and grabbed his knife. Gregory was on the ground. Chad stabbed Gregory in the head multiple times. Chad started to laugh loudly. He threw the knife in our direction. All it did was come really close to Barry's head. Suddenly, Chad appeared from the dark looking as though he was almost dead. We all looked at the other Chad and noticed that it's eyes were yellow. It wasn't Chad. The real Chad yelled "That's Trald!" and the fake Chad's skin turned green and shrank to four feet tall. Its feet grew. Its teeth were replaced by four fangs. Scales appeared on its cheeks and its ears became pointed. It had a small glow to it and we saw it much better. Trald started to speak but it's mouth didn't move. I killed your friends. I killed Chad, Gregory, and Jack. Ted ran at Trald and it grabbed his head. Me and Barry booked it and we could hear a loud snap. We ran far from Brew Forest. We heard a growling noise and a sniffing noise. Barry and I ran home and we were scared because of what happened. This is me talking! His son! I was told this so many times. They did interviews a lot because it was popular. My dad died in 2001 and his friend who survived died in 1987. They both died of a sickness that couldn't be explained.